


The Drive

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [53]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey teaches Mokuba how to drive stick shift because Seto is too busy/doesn't know how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for [Livejournal's Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://ygodrabble.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Challenge Name and Number: #071, Control
> 
> Un-posted on the community because of late completion. (Very, very late completion.)

"Okay... I got this--" Mokuba assured Joey as he shifted in his seat and glanced at his feet one more time.

"Remember, that's the clutch," Joey said, pointing to it, "the break... and that's the gas. And keep your eyes on the road."

Mokuba's head shot up.

"Oh, right."

The car eased its first few yards down the tarmac and Joey counted his lucky stars that they had such a large driving area to work with.

Who knew the Kaiba brothers had a private airfield to go along with their private Blue Eyes jet? 

Handy.

"Okay. Now we're going to try shifting gears. Ready?"

"Uh... o... kay..."

Well, it was a good enough of a response for Joey.

"You're gonna slowly release the gas," (Mokuba chuckled), "Focus!" said Joey, but with a large grin on his face. "But at the same time, hit the clutch and move the gear knob..."

With a few awkward moments, Mokuba sort of did as he was asked. 

Feeling more confident, Mokuba tried shifting to a higher gear.

"Okay. You're doin' good..." said Joey warily, at the moment trying to be more encouraging than truthful.

Mokuba pressed the gas harder and the car shook as it struggled with the lower gear and higher speed.

"No, no! Slow down or shift up--"

The car shuddered more.

"What... what are you doing?! Are you even listening to me?"

"You know, just because you're boning my brother doesn't mean that you can boss me around too!" growled Mokuba at his teacher.

"No, I can boss you around because I'm trying to teach you how to drive-- Geez, watch it!" he cried as they began hurtling towards some airline equipment.

"I GOT IT!" yelled Mokuba, who swerved just in time to avoid collision.

The car shuddered to a jerky stop, leaving Joey breathing hard, glad that he had narrowly avoided his untimely death.

"Okay," he said breathlessly. "Let's... try that again."

Mokuba winced.

"Turn the car around and head for that empty stretch of runway, okay?"

"Yeah," muttered the teenager in response.

Mokuba shifted much smoother into the second and third gears this time and kept it going steady.

"Too bad my brother doesn't know how to drive stick. Did you always drive a manual?" asked Mokuba.

Joey chuckled. "Yeah -- they're a cheaper."

"Not if you get a race car," said Mokuba cheekily.

"I don't think Seto is gonna get you one of those, kiddo."

Mokuba pouted, but it slowly morphed into a look of concentration as he tried shifting gears again.

He got up to fourth and grinned at the the smooth transition.

"How do you know so much about cars anyway?"

"During the summer, I used to help out at a car shop."

"When you were still in school?" asked Mokuba incredulously.

"Yeah, well, I needed the extra money," replied Joey bashfully.

Mokuba hmm-ed and then began to slow down the car, as they started to approach the fenced in boundary of the airfield.

The car slid into a mostly smooth stop that was punctuated at the end with another jerk.

Mokuba turned over to his teacher with a huge grin. "So when can I start drifting?"

Joey rolled his eyes.

"You've been watching too much Initial D."

"Whatever, it's a classic," replied Mokuba flippantly.

"I think we're going to stick with driving normally first."

Mokuba pouted. "Fiiiine."

"Wanna try some turns now?"

"Totally!"


End file.
